rockfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Rolling Stones
thumb|300px|The Rolling Stones – Logo The Rolling Stones (Slang: Die Herumtreiber) aus London, England, ist die älteste und erfolgreichste noch existierende Rock-Band der Welt. Sie wurde 1962 gegründet, begann mit Rythm and Blues und entwickelte den Rock mit. The Rolling Stones haben bis heute etwa 200 mio Tonträger verkauft. Seit 2012 finden regelmäßig Abschiedstourneen statt. : → Siehe auch The Beatles, The Who, Santana Musik-Clips von The Rolling Stones Von The Rolling Stones gibt es diverse Video-Clips und Live-Mitschnitte. *'Satisfaction' – (video, min, 1965) - *'Sympathy for the Devil' – (lyric-video, 6:22 min, 1968) - Zur Geschichte der Rolling Stones Mick Jagger (geb. 1943), Keith Richards (geb. 1943) und Dick Taylor (geb. 1943) machten Anfang 1962 in der Nähe Londons bei ihren Eltern zusammen Musik. Brian Jones (1942 – † 1969, Gitarre) gründete mit den Dreien The Rolling Stones im Juli 1962. Sie übten Rhythm and Blues-Songs und waren Pleite. Bis Ende des Jahres wurde Bill Wyman () neuer Bassist und Charlie Watts () neuer Schlagzeuger. Die erste Single am 07. Juni 1963 war noch eine Coverversion von Chuck Berry. Die zweite Single am 01. November war ein Geschenk der etwas älteren und bereits erfolgreichen Beatles. Am 16. April 1964 erschien das Debütalbum The Rolling Stones. Im Juni gingen sie bereits auf ihre erste USA-Tour. Die Single wurde Nr. 1 in England. Im September 1965 tourten sie durch Deutschland. thumb|250px|The Rolling Stones – Band... Brian Jones hat es ziemlich übertrieben und musste im Juni 1969 gehen. Im Juli wurde er tot in seinem Swimming-Pool aufgefunden. Neuer Gitarrist neben Richards wurde Mick Taylor (). ... 1975 wurde Ron Wood () Nachfolger von Mick Taylor. ... Im März 2016 gaben sie ein Riesen-Gratis-Openair auf Kuba. Ab September 2017 startete die No Filter-Tour. Die Alben der Rolling Stones The Rolling Stones haben seit 1964 25 Alben veröffentlicht. Zuletzt erschien 2016 Blue & Lonesome. *1964 – The Rolling Stones (UK, April) / England’s Newest Hit Makers (US, Mai) – 1. Album *1964 – 12×5 – 2. Album (nur US, Oktober) *1965 – The Rolling Stones No. 2 (UK, Januar) / The Rolling Stones, Now! (US, Februar) – 3. Album *1965 – Out of Our Heads – (Juli) – 4. Album *1965 – December’s Children (And Everybody’s) – 5. Album (nur US, Dezember) *1966 – Aftermath – 6. Album *1967 – Between the Buttons – 7. Album (Januar) *1967 – Their Satanic Majesties Request – 8. Album (Dezember) *1968 – Beggars Banquet – 9. Album *1969 – Let It Bleed – 10. Album - ab hier mit Mick Taylor *1971 – Sticky Fingers – 11. Album *1972 – Exile on Main St. – 12. Album *1973 – Goats Head Soup – 13. Album *1974 – It’s Only Rock ’n’ Roll – 14. Album *1976 – Black and Blue – 15. Album *1978 – Some Girls – 16. Album *... [ 7 x weitere Alben ] ... *2005 – A Bigger Bang – 24. Album *2016 – Blue & Lonesome – 25. Album - Blues-Coverversionen mit Gästen 6. Album – Aftermath Das sechste Stones-Album Aftermath (WP) wurde in wenigen Tagen im Dezember 1965 und März 1966 aufgenommen und kam im April heraus. *Rock und Pop – 11 / 14 Tracks, 42:31 / 53:20 min – 15. April 1966 bei Decca Aftermath wurde ein Erfolg ... 10. Album – Let It Bleed Das zehnte Stones-Album Let It Bleed (WP) wurde 1968 und 1969 aufgenommen und kam im November 1969 heraus. *Rock und Blues – 9 Tracks, 42:13 min – 29. November 1969 bei London Let It Bleed ist das letzte Album mit Brian Jones, an der Gitarre war aber bereits Mick Taylor.. 11. Album – Sticky Fingers Das elfte Stones-Album Sticky Fingers (WP) wurde ab 1969 aufgenommen und kam im April 1971 heraus. *Rock und Blues – 10 Tracks, 46:25 min – 23. April 1971 bei Rolling Stones Records Sticky Fingers wird gelobt ... ;Seite A : 01 – Brown Sugar – 3:49 – (Jagger/Richards) 02 – Sway – 3:51 – (Jagger/Richards) 03 – Wild Horses – 5:42 – (Jagger/Richards) 04 – Can’t You Hear Me Knocking – 7:14 – (Jagger/Richards) 05 – You Gotta Move – 2:32 – (Davis/McDowell) ;Seite B : 06 – Bitch – 3:36 – (Jagger/Richards) 07 – I Got The Blues – 3:52 – (Jagger/Richards) 08 – Sister Morphine – 5:31 – (Faithfull/Jagger/Richards) 09 – Dead Flowers – 4:03 – (Jagger/Richards) 10 – Moonlight Mile – 5:56 – (Jagger/Richards) 12. Album – Exile on Main St. Das zwölfte Stones-Album Exile on Main St. (WP) wurde ab ab März 1971 aufgenommen und kam im Mai 1972 heraus. *Rock und Blues – 18 Tracks, 66:48 min – 22. Mai 1972 bei Rolling Stones Records Exile on Main St. wird gelobt ... Weblinks *Homepage – Handy-Kommerzseite *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *YT-Channel – *'AZ Lyrics' – alle Texte von den Rolling Stones *Lyrics Wiki – alle Texte von den Rolling Stones *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Setlist.fm – Setlists von Konzerten - zuletzt am 08.07.2018 in Warschau, Polen *Discogs – Kategorie:Classic Kategorie:England Kategorie:Album 2016